The Knight of Gotham (T.V Series)
The Knight of Gotham s a 2008 American TV series developed by Michael Green. It is the reinterpretation of Batman as the show focuses on Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham, and creating the Batman persona. Episodes airing on The CW on Friday nights at 8:00 pm. The series are very much inspired by Batman Begins and Smallville. The series will delve a lot into the Batverse '''and there are a lot of villains from the DC comics introduced. Bruce, Alfred, the Waynes, Lucius Fox, Katrina Armstrong, John Stewart, Harvey Dent, Selina Kyle, James and James Gordon will be the only comic book characters to be featured in the main stars. Other main star are series-created characters such as William Dent and Taylor Wayne. Cast Main Cast * Jon Hamm as Bruce Wayne/The Knight * Erik King as John Stewart * Shantel Yvonne VanSanten as Katrina Armstrong * Michael Cain as Alfred Pennyworth * Gary Oldman as James Gordon * Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent * Mila Kunis as Selina Kyle Recurring * David Zayas as Angel Rojas * Albert Brooks as Rupert Thorne * Jack Black as Oswald Cobblepot * Tommy Lee Jones as Carmine Falcone Confirmed Plotlines * The main villain has a connection to Thomas and Martha Wayne. * Jon Hamm said that the season is very 'patient' and that they are "taking their time, so everything can go crazy in the second half of the year." * There will be some teen drama introduced this season because of Taylor Wayne * There will be appearances made by Carmine Falcone, Mario Falcone, Oswald Cobblepot, and Alberto Falcone Episodes Season 1 (2010-2011) #"The Pilot"'-Bruce returns to Gotham City after spending many years away studying science and martial arts. Bruce returns home deciding to join the Gotham City Police Department to be with Commissioner James Gordon, the only cop he trusts from the force. Gordon rejects Bruce since he was good friends with Thomas Wayne and doesn't want him to get hurt. Gordon's associate Sergeant John Stewart hates Bruce since he dismisses him as a thrill-seeking idiot. Bruce reunites with his butler Alfred, sister Taylor, and tries to rekindle his romance with Selina Kyle. Unfortunately, Selina has begun a relationship with her new boss District Attorney Harvey Dent upon Bruce leaving her. Bruce contemplates on whether or not he should leave Gotham City. Before he can do anything, Alfred calls him to report that John called him over to Thorne Chemicals. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Bruce and John, only to learn neither one called the other. The access hatch closes and locks and water rushes in. #'"Rough Seas"-'Working together, Bruce and John find a tunnel 20 feet overhead and using acrobatics, Bruce gets himself and John to safety. Both agree that someone wants them dead. Nearby, a mysterious man (John Barrowman) is watching them. The next morning, Gordon calls and tells Bruce that Thorne Consolidated Middle Manager Lucius Fox discovered weekly shipments of hazardous waste. Bruce wants to meet, but Gordon tells him to stay. Bruce gets an idea, alarming Alfred. Later, Bruce arrives at Wayne Shippings, dressed all in black, and follows John, Gordon, and Jason Bard. Suddenly, the three encounter the bad guys. Bruce helps but stays out of sight the whole time. After defeating the last guy with a banana peel, he and Alfred leave. Bruce and Alfred meet Gordon, learning that the chemicals were drugs and that the head bad guy hung himself. Later, Bruce goes to a surprise birthday party where Alfred, Taylor, Gordon, and Lucius are. Thorne Consolidated CEO Rupert Thorne arrives and tells Bruce that their stock might take a beating if word gets out about the drugs. Thorne gives Bruce a book, "Business for Beginners", and after he leaves, Bruce tells everyone that he has a lot to learn and he's staying in Gotham which pleases Taylor. #'"Love American Style"-'Bruce remembers seeing on the board that Gordon had in his office believing that Thorne Consolidated is responsible for all the crime in Gotham City. That makes Bruce decide to investigate Rupert Thorne by having Lucius convince Thorne to give him a job in the IT department where he meets Katrina Armstrong. Unfortunately, Katrina is disappointed since her fiance, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, went missing which is why she asked her cousin Jason Bard to look into it. Bruce, showing sympathy for Katrina, decides to be a step ahead of Jason and investigate a salvage yard owner named Pete Cavallo and his mistress Susan Macguire. Bruce discovers that Pete and Susan have been murdering smuggled immigrants who cannot afford to pay for their freedom. Bruce frees the immigrants and sends the evidence he collects to Jason Bard which leads to their arrests. Taylor and her friends break into the school swimming pool for a night of fun, but when a member of their group nearly drowns, the school threatens to expel the person responsible for the break-in. Alfred finds out that Taylor is responsible and tries to get her confess when it is causing tension between all her friends. Taylor admits her mistakes which please Alfred. #'"The Reporter"-'When a masked thief with superhuman strength steals a centrifuge from Thorne Consolidated, A Daily Planet reporter from Metropolis named Clark Kent (Tyler Hoelchin) arrives to help the investigation since he was sent over by Perry White to help do an exclusive on the theft. Bruce recognizes the thief as a zombie called Solomon Grundy, who was created by the working class citizens of 19th century Gotham City to wreak havoc on the rich landowners that polluted the local lake with industrial waste that converted it into Gotham Swamp. Bruce is able to track down Solomon Grundy as the vigilante only to be injected with a fear toxin administered by Solomon Grundy's master the Scarecrow. Clark discovers Bruce's secret and takes him to Alfred for help. Meanwhile, John and Rojas investigates the murder of an officer, who was working undercover investigating drug baron, Franco Bertinelli. John is personally involved in the case since he was having an affair with the officer's wife, who was also attacked in the process. #'"All Fear The Scarecrow"-'Clark manages to save Bruce's life, but Bruce is angry to find out that Clark found out his secret as he regains consciousness. Bruce and Clark are able to locate Solomon Grundy. The Scarecrow is revealed to be Taylor's high school biology teacher Jonathan Crane, whose wife died in a fire that he was too scared to rescue her from; believing fear is a human flaw, he is now harvesting adrenal glands in order to create a serum that makes people confront and overcome their greatest fears. As the Scarecrow, Crane attempts to test the serum on Taylor until Bruce arrives as the Man In Black to stop Solomon Grundy, simultaneously destroying the centrifuge and the remaining serum. Bruce then injects Crane with a serum as revenge for nearly killing his sister. Crane is rushed to the hospital, but the serum has sent him into a state of constant terror, and he may never stop hallucinating his greatest fear: animated scarecrows. Meanwhile, Elsewhere, John continues to harass Bertinelli, as a group of renegade police officers led by Jason Bard decides to take matters involving Bertinelli into their own hands. #'"There Was A Crooked Man"-'Bruce discovers a connection between Peter Declan, a prison inmate, and Palmer Cokes. He enlists the help of Selina to prove Declan's innocence. Working together, the pair uncovers the truth, but Cokes has his mercenaries stage a prison riot so that they can have Selina and Declan killed before the truth is revealed. Bruce sneaks into prison dressed as a guard and saves the two. Declan is exonerated while Cokes is arrested. John and Rojas don't get along very well when Rojas is questioned about a shooting incident involving John and a suspect. John claims that he fired in self-defense, but his story doesn't add up. Rojas contemplates what he should do and opts for what he thinks is right, so he reports his actual observations, the forensic evidence, and the discrepancies with John's story to Internal Affairs, even though this will brand him as a rat. It turns out that the man John killed was a former Haitian terrorist militia member of the Tonton Macoute, whom he had encountered while in the army during Black Ops in Haiti, and John knew the suspect had committed awful crimes. In the end, the whole situation gets kicked under the rug. #'"Home Invasion"-'Selina represents the Moore family who are suing a corrupt businessman, who puts a hit on the family, and the couple's young child is the sole survivor. Selina takes the boy into her custody and is saved by the vigilante from the hitman's attempt. Selina suggests that they go to Bruce's for protection. The pressure on John begins to escalate when Bertinelli's associates begin tailing him. Bruce forces the businessman Edward Rasmus to confess his crimes, leading to the latter's arrest. After killing the latter, the hitman comes to the Wayne Manor to kill all remaining witnesses, but Bruce defeats him. John is kidnapped as soon as he gets home by Bertinelli's men. As Bertinelli moves in to finish John off, Jason Bard and the police burst in and arrest them. Using him as bait was the plan all along. Harvey decides to end things with Selina since he feels that Selina has feelings for Bruce. #'"Dead To Rights"-'Bruce takes out a hired gunman and realizes that the latter's target is not safe yet. Rupert Thorne hires Lawton to take out William Dent (John Barrowman) after the previous gunman's death. William asks Harvey to attend an award ceremony where William will be receiving a humanitarian award. At the last moment, Bruce discovers that William is the target and races to the event to save him. Although he is almost caught by Hall, Bruce manages to get Malcolm away from Chien's men. William is shot with one of Lawton's poisonous bullets, and Bruce is forced to reveal his identity to Harvey so that he can save William's life. William and Harvey reconcile. The former tells his associate about his belief that someone who knows about Project Avalon attempted to kill him. Selina confronts Harvey about their breakup and Harvey reveals that he knows how Selina still loves Bruce, a belief that he confirms. #'"Years End"-'Prometheus attacks and hospitalizes Lucius, injecting him with a tuberculosis vaccine developed by Roland Daggett, a corrupt pharmaceutical manufacturer. Bruce investigates Daggett and discovers that he financed a TB epidemic, then raised the price on his drug to boost his company's profits. But Daggett then gets killed by Prometheus upon Gordon trying to arrest him after Bruce anonymously sends the evidence of Daggett's plan to him. Investigating Prometheus on his own, Jason Bard sends information he discovers to Katrina just before the villain captures him. The information turns out to be a project that was thought to be extinct. Bruce deduces that Prometheus is at Daggett's former office building and goes there alone. Bruce kills Prometheus, only to discover he has actually killed a gagged Jason, whom the real Prometheus set up as himself to trick Bruce. Katrina starts to mourn Jason's death and Bruce decides to give up being the vigilante since he feels guilty for murdering Jason. #'"Avalon"-'Six weeks after his fight with Prometheus, Bruce avoids any activities as his vigilante out of guilt for killing Jason Bard, despite insistence from Alfred. Gordon visits Lucius in the hospital and Lucius tells Gordon about a secret project that was thought to be extinct, but things get more bizarre when it traces back to Thomas Wayne and Thorne Consolidated. Bruce discovers this and tries to piece together everything. Bruce meets his godmother Leslie Thompkins who believes that the project may have had something to do with Bruce's parents' death and William was one of the creators of the project. Bruce hunts William for the real truth even though he's placing himself in mortal danger. #'"Perdition"-'After the events of Project Avalon weeks ago, Gotham City is stunned with the surprise death of William Dent, but did he really die? Meanwhile, Bruce wakes up from a long slumber and has no memory of what happened; Harvey is being investigated by two FBI agents, and everyone will find a surprise that will be a blast when a rouge FBI agent has to be dealt with. William checks into a motel at Metropolis and is revealed to have Prometheus' costume in his briefcase, thus revealing that he was the archer all along. #'"Oswald Cobblepot"-'Selina tries to prosecute millionaire Martin Somers, who is also one of Bruce's targets. Alfred hands Bruce a card from his childhood friend, Oswald "Oz" Cobblepot (Jack Black), whom he has not seen in 20 years. Bruce contemplates whether or not he should trust Cobblepot after learning that he is one of Carmine Falcone's thugs. Both men reunite with one another at Cobblepot Park, where Oswald reveals that he is testifying in court against Somers for his crimes. The Triads, because they were contacted by Somers, sends the assassin Chien Na Wei to kill Oswald. Bruce saves Oswald from Chien; he later obtains Somers' confession and gives an audio recording of it to Gordon. Meanwhile, Alfred comes to Taylor's aid at a party when an egotistical sex-addicted teenager is attempting to rape her. Harvey learns more about William's disappearance. Cobblepot visits Thorne to reveal to him a secret about Falcone that can bring him down. #'"Opportunity"-'A snooty reporter, Alice Greene, tries to find some newsworthy story, and she soon discovers a case about William Dent; with her dubious skills, she will stop at nothing to get what she wants and Harvey is determined to stop her. Meanwhile, Taylor is horrified to her friend's boyfriend is slut shaming her to the rest to the school and when he refuses to stop, she and her friends try to find evidence linking him and his friends to the shaming. Meanwhile, Rupert Thorne arranges for his son Randall to kidnap a boy named Alberto who comes from a family of immigrants and Bruce tries to rescue him as his vigilante. Mayor Hamilton Hill begins to pressure Gordon and the entire police department to find the boy. Taylor's psychologist Delbert Billings gives her the evidence she needs and gets her friend's boyfriend and those involved removed from the football team. #'"Cut Man"-'''After failing to rescue Alberto, Bruce is found in a dumpster by Dr. Mario Calvi, the son of Carmine Falcone. Taylor and Billings continue to get closer to one another which results in the both of them having a sexual relationship. Mario takes Bruce to his apartment, tends to his injuries, and removes his mask, discovering his face. He refuses to reveal his name, but does anticipate that Randall Thorne is searching the apartment building, giving Mario time to hide Bruce and convince the man that he knows nothing. Bruce realizes that Randall doesn't trust Mario since he is well aware that Mario is Falcone's son and Bruce overpowers him, taking him to the roof. Bruce and Mario torture him into revealing Alberto's location, before Bruce pushes him off the roof and into the same dumpster. He barely survives. Bruce enters the building where they are keeping the boy, defeats the guards, and rescues him. Meanwhile, Falcone confides in Hill that Alberto is secretly his illegitimate son. Category:CW Category:CBS Category:TV Series